Sleepless
by Kirinenko
Summary: Rin intenta hacer que Yukio duerma una siesta. TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA


Autor Original: uchuukuuma

ID: 6001892

 _ **Notas de la traductora:**_

¡Aloha~!

La sorpresa de esta noche: ¡oneshot de otra serie más~! La verdad es que me moría de ganas por traducir cosas de otras series y más de esta parejita, que se me hace de lo más adorable y tierna~. Es cortito pero bueno, ya vendrán más de ellos y más largos.

Para los que sea la primera vez que leen alguna de mis traducciones, os aconsejo pasaros a echar un vistazo por la cuenta porque ya tengo bastantes fanfics traducidos y muchos más que irán cayendo gradualmente; además de que acepto peticiones, por si tenéis interés en que traduzca algún fanfic en concreto o si queréis más fanfics de alguna serie en específico.

Y bueno, dicho eso no me entretengo más, ¡a disfrutarlo~!

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Rin ha estado durmiendo bastante más de lo normal. Cuando Yukio entró en su habitación, vio a Rin tan dormido como lo estaba cuando se fue. Suspirando, el alto muchacho de cabello chocolate, se sentó en su escritorio, tirando de la silla con un chirrido. Rápidamente miró a su hermano durmiendo que gruñó y se dio la vuelta. Un suspiro de alivio se apoderó de él mientras se sentaba mirando el papel y el agua mineral que dejó atrás. Rin se movió de nuevo y Yukio se descubrió a sí mismo viéndole moverse. Había algo molestamente calmante sobre cómo su hermano dormía todo el día y se movía justo en ese momento. La cola de Rin se crispó como si sintiera algo y entonces Rin se despertó de golpe.

"¿Rin?" preguntó Yukio a su hermano con preocupación.

"¿Eh?" Rin giró la cabeza hacia Yukio, los ojos medio abiertos y un ligero reguero de saliva saliendo de su boca. Su pelo era un desastre, sobresaliendo de una manera que hacía que pareciesen orejas de gato. Yukio se rio de su hermano; no tenía nada de lo que preocuparse.

"¿Qué hora es?" Rin se frotó los ojos y estiró los brazos por encima de la cabeza.

"Tarde" Yukio apoyó la cabeza en su mano "Me sorprende que duermas tanto tiempo, considerando que ayer dormiste todo el día" se burló Yukio de su hermano.

"Estoy a punto de volver a dormirme" Rin se rascó bajo la camiseta, bostezando "Duermo por los dos" Rin hizo un puchero.

"¿Por los dos?" cuestionó Yukio con diversión.

Rin ahuecó la almohada y con cansancio miró a Kuro quién no estaba en la habitación "Si" dijo Rin con indiferencia "No duermes suficientes" Rin se ajustó la manta y la almohada de nuevo antes de tumbarse de nuevo encima de la cama medio hecha.

"Duermes demasiado" Yukio rodó los ojos, ofendido por la contundencia en las palabras de Rin. El adormilado muchacho sonrió y preguntó lo que el otro estaba haciendo en el escritorio. Yukio le dio la respuesta todo el tiempo mirando a un lado 'No es asunto tuyo' y dijo que trabajar.

"Toma una siesta" dijo Rin, girándose hacia su lado, poniendo una mano en su cabeza "Por unos veinte minutos, piensa en ello como una siesta para recargar pilas" se deslizó y dio unos golpecitos en el espacio libre en la cama "Te despertaré"

Yukio echó un vistazo a su trabajo y de vuelta a Rin. Una siesta no sonaba horrible, la envidia de cómo su hermano dormía tanto estaba atrapándole. Sin mencionar que este trabajo no tenía que entregarlo hasta dentro de una semana más. Estaba sorprendido de la rapidez con la que casi estaba de acuerdo. No quería darle a su hermano la satisfacción de tener una idea mediocre por una vez así que se negó. Sin falta, Rin respondió dando todas las razones en las que pudo pensar mientras que Yukio contrarrestaba cada queja con una razón lógica.

"Yuuuuukkkiiiiiiooooooo" gritó ahogadamente rin, debido al hecho de que su cara estaba contra la almohada "Solo túmmmmmbateeeeee" dio unos golpecitos al hueco de nuevo con rapidez. Alzó la cabeza hacia arriba, harto de la negativa de su hermano ante su preocupación genuina por el bienestar contrario "Escucha a tu hermano mayor y cierra los ojos durante un segundo"

Yukio resopló y dejó su lápiz "Realmente no vas a parar hasta que tome una siesta, ¿verdad?" sus ojos se estrecharon ante el persistente chico de pelo azul oscuro. Rin negó con la cabeza enérgicamente cubriendo su rostro de nuevo para esconder la sonrisa satisfecha, el modo en que su cola se movía mostraba la sensación de triunfo que intentaba ocultar.

"Veinte minutos" derrotado, Yukio se puso de pie para alcanzar su teléfono y ajustar el temporizador "Es todo"

Rin se movió de nuevo para hacer hueco a Yukio "Coge tu almohada" dijo Rin cuando Yukio se puso en pie.

"¿Por qué no puedo simplemente dormir en mi casa?" dijo inexpresivo.

"Eso no es parte del trato" dejo de dolor en la voz de Rin lo cual hizo que Yukio se frotase las sienes.

"Lo que sea, está bien" Yukio cogió su almohada y puso las gafas en el escritorio. ¿Por qué siempre acababa en estas tontas situaciones por su hermano? Yukio se tomó su tiempo para caminar los pocos pasos hasta la cama de Rin. Lanzó la almohada y su teléfono al lado de su hermano; mirándole mientras se sentaba en el borde de la cama.

"Es igual que cuando éramos niños" habló Rin en voz baja con suavidad como si recordase. Alzó la mirada hacia su hermano mientras su cabeza yacía recostada de lado con una sonrisa. El pelo de Rin era todavía un desastre y sus ojos aún estaban cansados, parecía agotado mientras Yukio se acercaba más para mirarle. Yukio eligió tumbarse encima de la manta también; preguntándose cómo se veía su cara tan cerca. Si sus ojos se veían tan cansados o si sus lunares parecían desagradables en su rostro, incluso si a Rin no parecía importarle o afectarle. Estaban frente a frente, a un par de centímetros de distancia, Yukio podía sentir la respiración de Rin y se sentía consciente de la propia, intentando emparejarla con la de Rin completamente sin querer. El otro se había dado cuenta y rio ligeramente entre dientes.

"Vamos a dormir" dijo Rin antes de cerrar sus ojos, su brazo metido bajo la almohada mientras la otra descansaba en la cama, frente a su pecho. Yukio echó un vistazo más al trabajo en su escritorio, la imagen era borrosa por falta de sus gafas, se pellizcó el puente de la nariz. Estaba tan brillante fuera, y estaba a punto de tomar una siesta. Suspiró, colocando su brazo por encima de sus ojos y el otro sobre su pecho. Inspiró y expiró, intentando limitar los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente. Sintió la presión a su lado cambiar y movió el brazo que tenía sobre los ojos. Era Rin, echándose sobre él.

"Hey" habló Rin con molesta por alguna razón.

"¿Qué?" graznó Yukio, molesto por el tono de voz de su hermano.

"A dormir" siseó Rin al final de la última palabra.

A pesar de que Yukio no estaba moviéndose, es como si Rin supiese que millones de pensamientos estaba pasando por la mente del otro.

"Lo estoy _intentando_ " Yukio resopló y se giró en dirección a Rin "Lo estoy intentando" repitió más suavemente, cerrando sus ojos y Rin tuvo ese pánico que le decía que no era buena idea.

"Si no estás cansado, no te preocupes por ello…" Rin volvió a poner la cabeza sobre la almohada, bostezando "Arrástrate de vuelta aquí cuando lo estés" Yukio miró al chico ante él. Tan persistente y seguro de sí mismo y entonces negando todo para asegurarse que su hermano estuviese cómodo. Yukio se tumbó de modo que fuese el que estaba mirando a su hermano ahora. ¿Cuál era su problema? ¿Cómo podía simplemente contradecir lo que dijo al principio, incluso después de todas las protestas anteriores? Yukio se tumbó mirando a Rin. Se concentró en su respiración. El modo en que su pecho se movía hacia arriba y hacia abajo al respirar por la nariz. Se centró en Rin y eso fue lo último que recordaba antes de despertar para apagar su alarma.

Yukio gruñó y se frotó los ojos mientras alcanzaba el teléfono a su lado para apagar la alarma. Alargó la mano hacia el suelo, donde sus gafas estaban normalmente. Cuando no las encontró, se frotó los ojos de nuevo intentando ajustar su visión. Cuando sus ojos se enfocaron se dio cuenta que no estaba en su lado de la habitación. Estaba en el de Rin. Y vio el rostro dormido de Rin a su lado. Parecía contento y algo hizo que Yukio temblase. Todavía había una ligera luz afuera y el trabajo de Yukio todavía estaba encima de la mesa. Aun había tiempo en el día, pensó mientras una sonrisa honesta se formaba en su rostro. Volvió a mirar el rostro de Rin, sus ojos cerrados y sus cejas relajadas. Cogió su móvil de nuevo, entrecerrando los ojos por la luz y poniendo la alarma para otros 20 minutos. Enterró la cara en la almohada, otros veinte minutos no dolerían.

Rin abrió un ojo cuando sintió que Yukio había dejado de moverse. La alarma le había despertado pero no le diría eso a Yukio. Una sensación de alegría por la vista que tenía ante él, Yukio durmiendo pacíficamente, algo que no podía recordar desde hace mucho tiempo. Quizás Rin no tendría que haber estado durmiendo por ambos, después de todo.


End file.
